


One Night

by Carmen_Carriedo



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of kids, accent kink, allen is a dick, ending is shit, jealous alfred is jealous, late night sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Carriedo/pseuds/Carmen_Carriedo
Summary: Just some late night/early morning sex. First full one-shot I’ve written in a while and was actually written as a graduation gift for a close friend of mine.





	One Night

“Someone’s phone is ringing, and I can’t tell if it’s yours or mine...”

“Babe, I haven’t taken my phone off vibrate in over five years.”

“That explains a lot...” she groaned, snaking herself out of her husband’s usually tight grasp to grab her phone off the nightstand. Without even bothering to check the caller ID, the Spanish woman answered the phone with a tired “hello?” 

Her husband pouted slightly as he gently pulled his wife’s waist back to him, burying his face in her back and wrapping his arms around her hips. “What does that even mean...?” he muttered with a yawn. “Unless it’s one of the boys, just hang up on ‘em. We have all day tomorrow...”

His wife pat his arm and listened to the person on the other end. “Allen.” She rolled her eyes as she heard her husband whine. “Why do you need to stay here? Can’t you just lay low with James or François or someone else?”

Her American spouse pouted and began pressing kisses to her shoulders. He tried his best to ignore the conversation on both ends, only busying himself in attempting to distract his wife from the call. He hated not having attention. “Just have him call in the morning, babe,” he suggested with a whisper. 

“Why won’t they let you stay with them?” she asked, rolling onto her stomach. Once again, she was ignoring her husband for a phone call. Not cool. 

He huffed out a whine and went to lay on top of her, effectively pressing her against the pillow and sheets. “Pay attention to me...” he drawled out. He moved to kiss her neck and one of her ears. 

“Allen... Just call me in the morning. I’m too tired to deal with your shit right now. We’ll figure out something then.” The woman hung up the phone and placed it back on her nightstand. “Alfred. Must you be so needy?”

“Yes. He’s been calling you a lot lately, and I’m not liking it. Plus it’s dark out, and that’s our time together, Car,” he replied simply with no intentions of moving off of her. 

Carmen laid there and thought for a second. “I guess he has been calling me a lot lately. But my brother used to do that too. Don’t tell me you’re getting jealous of Allen too.” She smirked slightly. 

“No! I’m not jealous...” he huffed out. “I just like spending time with you...” 

“Aw, Alfie. I like spending time with you, but please get off of me. You’re kinda squishing me.”

“Sorry.” He rolled off of her then pulled his wife close to him, giving her a sweet forehead kiss. “But now since we’re up and all, and you don’t sound too tired...”

His wife kissed his jaw once. “Mm. Fine. But only one round, you horny boy.” 

He pouted once more, one of his hands going to rub her lower back. “I’m not as horny as I used to be.”

“I know, amor, but you are still way more than me.” She began to trail little kisses along his jawline. 

“That’s debatable, but sure. We’ll go with that.” He let out a small chuckle before going to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. He felt her smile against his lips as she moved to lay on top of him, causing him to pull away for a quick second. “I love you.” 

She smiled a bit brighter, feeling his arms wrap around her waist again. “I love you too, my Alfie bear.” She then pressed her lips back to his, her hands coming up to hold his face gently. 

Alfred - while returning the kiss - slid a hand up the back of her night tank top and stroked in between her shoulder blades, listening to her hum into the sweet kiss they were currently sharing. He was a touchy-feely sort of guy, and he knew his wife loved it. 

Speaking of, his beloved shuddered a little on top of him, pulling out of the kiss slowly. “You wanna be on top or do you want me to be?” she asked softly, moving to place kisses down his jaw and neck. 

“I’m fine with either, baby. Just as long as you’re comfortable.” 

“Always so selfless, my hero is.” She placed a kiss on his Adam’s Apple. “I think I rode last time. So you get on top.” 

“You rode me like an experienced cowgirl,” he laughed out, his hand gliding back down her back to push the night shirt up. 

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Jones. Don’t you dare.”

He smirked back down at her. “Dare what, darlin’?” he spoke lowly, a lovely southern drawl accentuating his words. His smirk only widened to a grin when he felt his beloved shudder on top of him, feeling a sweet heat coming off of her.

“That. Don’t you do that to me,” she breathed out, burying her red face into his neck. 

“Mm, but what if I wanna, my darling? I know how much you love this.” Another shudder from his lady. He had almost forgot how powerful his own voice can be, rendering his wife to his will. Of course he would never use it for evil. For sex purposes, maybe. 

With a small whine, his wife went to push off the covers that they had gotten tangled in. “A-Alfie, please...” 

His somewhat devious grin remained as he carefully rolled them over so that his wife was below him, him being amused as to how she was still clinging to him. “Please what? You’re gonna have to use your words, sweetheart,” he muttered, keeping that southern accent on his tongue. He leaned down and started to press hot kisses to his wife’s neck and collarbone, cursing internally to himself about how he didn’t get that blasted shirt of her’s off. 

She had no words for him. If she told him to stop with the accent (of course playfully), she knew he would continue with it. Same with if she asked him to keep it going. But it’s not like she didn’t enjoy it. In fact it was the complete opposite of that. It turned her on to no end hence why it was so powerful to her husband. 

Knowing that he had won this little battle, the American lifted up to kiss his wife passionately, one of his now-freed hands going to stroke at one of her thighs. With legs as soft as that, why didn’t she wear less to bed? Oh, he loved her legs; so much that he wished he were between them right now. But that was for another time. She did say only one round. 

His wife let out a small sound into the kiss they shared. She brought one of her legs up to his side as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She curled a hand into his hair gently, smirking a little as she heard him let out a tiny groan. She could feel him pressing against her heat, which only excited her more. 

This kind of stuff reminded him of how much he loved wearing only boxers to bed. He could feel pretty much everything his wife had pressed against him, and it made him feel closer to her, both physically and emotionally. He slid a hand up to her night shorts’ hem and pulled them down slowly, brushing his fingers along the sensitive skin of her thighs. He then helped get them pulled off after he pulled away from the searing kiss with both of them slightly panting from the kiss and the sexual tension. 

She uncurled her fingers from his hair and slowly dragged her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles and slight chub. He still had that soft baby skin, and she loved it. She rested her fingers on the hem of his boxers then slowly pushed them down, ‘accidentally’ brushing her digits against the member waiting for her there. She heard her husband’s breath hitch in his throat, causing her to trail a pointer finger along the length. He was pretty big, yet she knew she could take it. 

With a slight growl, her husband immediately went to work at getting her underwear off. He was beginning to grow anxious and was so close to just going for it. But he had to hold back for her safety. Though they both wanted each other, foreplay was much needed, as it had been a while since they had last joined together like this in bed. Between visits of kids and in-laws, work meetings, and mother nature, two months seemed like a long time. 

A tiny moan left his lips as he trailed a finger along her inner thighs up to her lower pair of lips. Oh, he wanted to just take his time with her and made sure she was well taken care of, but they had both made it obvious that they needed each other. He captured his wife’s mouth into another red hot kiss as he slowly slid a finger into her lower entrance, hearing her moan quietly into the kiss.

The Spaniard instantly moved her hands up to rest on his back, returning this kiss her husband was giving her. She missed this as much as he did. Just the intimacy and the silent communication between them she couldn’t find anywhere else (not that she was looking). It was extremely romantic, and she always craved more. 

Alfred smirked into the kiss as he felt his wife. He felt her stretch out below and felt her fingers pressing into his back. He knew that in the next few minutes, he’d be feeling them scratch up his back. Soon, the second and third fingers were added, and her moans were signal enough for him to pull his fingers out and get himself ready. “Ya feeling condom or no, babe?” he whispered out once he pulled out of the kiss. 

She shook her head. “Too far away. Too long,” she replied simply. She needed him now, and with as patient as she usually is, she couldn’t wait any longer. On top of pent up sexual tension and the fact that she could release at any time, waiting for him to grab a condom wasn’t going to happen. (She was an advocate for protected sex for the most part.) 

Getting the memo, he nodded and kissed her forehead. “Tell me if it gets to be too much, babe.” He slowly slid into her warm heat, moaning as he felt the tightness around his length. Maybe the wait was good for them. The room did feel a bit hotter than it usually did, and they were both antsier to get to business more than usual. So he took it as a sign to maybe try that in the future. 

Pressing his lips back to hers, the American held his wife’s hips as he began thrusting at a slow pace, trying his hardest to hear her moans of pleasure over his. He felt her nails dig into his back, knowing full well that there would be marks there tomorrow. Good thing the kids were off to a camp for the next two weeks. 

The Spanish woman under him moaned a bit louder into the kiss, not really focusing on the actual kiss itself. She was trying to egg her husband on to go faster without having to pull away from the kiss so soon. And she eventually got that message across. Though it didn’t take her too long to pull away from the kiss. A loud moan left her as she moved her hands up to his hair and gently tugged on it. 

With a grin and a moan as well, he held one of her legs around his waist and began to thrust deeper into her, moving his kisses down to her collarbone and neck. He was glad she was a bit tinier than he was due to the fact that if he tried this with anyone his height, that would hurt a lot more than pleasure. And he was all about that pleasure right now. 

Even though he wasn’t even trying to find it, he found that one spot in her that drove his wife over the edge in pleasure. And he knew it by how she pulled his hair a bit harder and moaned out his name. He loved it when she was a bit rough with him; there was just something about it he enjoyed. With a deep moan, he leaned back up from her chest and kissed her hard, knowing full well he bruised her lips. 

A gasp left her throat as she was kissed deeply, that sound covering a loud moan. She wanted to release so bad, but she didn’t want this to end too soon. The Spaniard arched up her back and pressed her chest against his, moaning into the kiss he was giving her. She tried her best not to finish too soon, yet the pleasure was so great that she eventually did. That action caused her to tighten up around her husband’s length and coaxed him into his release, their substances mixing inside her. 

The couple panted for a few seconds before sharing a sweet kiss. He pulled away slowly and gave her a tired yet sweet smile. “I love you.”


End file.
